


Uh-Oh!

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Age Play, Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean is feeling awfully little today... What could go wrong?





	Uh-Oh!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Let me know what you think?

Dean didn’t like to think about it. And there was no reason to dwell on it, really. Through skillful lies and careful planning, Sam never found out. There was no reason to worry about anyone else, as there was no one else. These days it was Sammy, Dean, and Cas against the world. 

Sometimes though, it was just Dean and Cas. 

Days like this were now what Dean lived for. They had helped him ease off of the bottle and quickies, which was probably the main reason Sam never asked any questions about where Dean went on the weekends. Why would he? Dean always returned clean smelling and sober, which was more than Sam used to be able to ask for. 

Dean hadn’t really realized he had been staring off into space until Castiel said his name. 

“Dean?” 

Dean looked up.

“What are you thinking about so hard?” 

Dean just shrugged and looked down. Castiel had been upstairs fetching some clothes, but must have been watching Dean for awhile to ask a question like that. Dean knew he must have been concerned, but Dean didn’t want to think about Sammy anymore. It was his time now. In his own way, he let Castiel know he was okay by saying, 

“Can we, uhm-”

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel said softly, knowing the courage it took for Dean to ask. 

Castiel walked over to Dean’s place on the couch and squatted down in front of him. Dean was still looking down, and was now fiddling his hands in his lap. Castiel carefully moved his hands to the side and hooked his fingers underneath Dean’s shirt. He gently began to pull the shirt up, his angelic hearing allowing him to hear Dean’s heart race. It upset him that Dean still became nervous about all of this, but Cas knew the nervousness would soon fade. 

He lifted the shirt all the way off and looked briefly at the mess that was now Dean’s hair. He smiled and ruffled it up a bit more before looking at a now smiling Dean. Cas stood up, and then slipped his hands under Dean’s arms and pulled him up as well. The angel’s hands moved again, this time towards the button of the man’s jeans. He undid the button and zipper quickly, and pushed the jeans and the clothing beneath it down. Dean had already kicked off his socks and shoes when they arrived, so Cas simply asked Dean to step out of the garments he had pulled down. Dean did as he was asked. 

Castiel then reached towards the coffee table behind him and found the pajamas he had selected earlier. He fished for batman briefs first, and squatted down again. He then stretched the pair out and looked up at Dean. Quietly, and with a red face, Dean put his hands on Castiel’s shoulders and stepped into the underwear. Cas pulled them up for him, and settled them on his hips. Castiel repeated the process with the soft plaid pants that bunched at the ankles, then assisted Dean with the matching top. 

Once Dean was dressed, Castiel lifted him off of the ground and placed him gently on his hip. He grabbed Dean’s discarded clothing and walked with him to the laundry room, before settling in the kitchen. Dean was quiet all the while, and Castiel sensed that today would be one of Dean’s shy days.

Castiel didn’t mind this at all. Dean was all lot smaller on these days, which in turn made him clingy. Most parents would grow tired of that, but Cas practically made from patience and ready to give Dean whatever he needed. 

After all, they both benefited from this relationship. Castiel got to care for his charge. And Dean’s soul got to heal. Sometimes Castiel didn’t know which was truly worse: Dean’s childhood or Dean’s time in hell. 

Cas pushed his thoughts to the side and looked down at the one in his arms. Dean had his head on Castiel’s shoulder, one hand gripping the angels arm, and the other hovering near his mouth. 

“Would you like to help me fix lunch, or would you like to color at the table?” Castiel asked. 

Dean lifted his hand away from his mouth and pointed at the small table in the kitchen. He then spoke, quietly, 

“Please?”

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel said.

He placed Dean in the chair at the table and then went the special cabinet in the kitchen. The special cabinet held Dean’s coloring supplies, and a small arsenal of play-doh. Cas pulled out an array of coloring books and supplies, and set them aside. He laid a placemat in front of Dean, followed by his coloring things. Half-heartedly, Castiel said, 

“Keep the colors on the mat, please.”

In reality, it didn’t matter if Dean stayed on the mat or not. Their little kitchen table, which had come with the secluded little home, had seen better days. Cas just knew that Dean liked boundaries and rules. The whole thing just worked better that way. 

Dean nodded seriously at Castiel’s request, before eyeing each coloring book. Decisions were hard sometimes.

Satisfied that Dean was content for the moment, Castiel turned to the stove and turned some of the dials in preparation for spaghetti. It was a simple meal, but Dean loved to eat it. When Dean was feeling especially young, he would get messy with it, and require a bath. Castiel planned to use this to get Dean into the tub later. 

Not that Dean despised baths. Once he got in them, he enjoyed them and would play until the water got cold. It was the process of getting in and out of the bath that Dean didn’t enjoy. Castiel even went as far to explain to Dean that he had rebuilt him from nothing, and had seen his naked body. Eventually, Dean told Castiel that it wasn’t that that bothered him about being naked around Castiel, but refused to elaborate further. This disturbed Castiel deeply, and did a little digging through Dean’s mind. 

It wasn’t difficult to find. Memories of Dean being commanded to strip down, and then being beaten by his biological father. John Winchester was no stranger to corporal punishment, in any form. Now that Castiel knew this, he was able to hone in on Dean’s thoughts on occasion. Words would pass through his little boys mind that were far too wicked to be thought of on his own. Castiel tried to quell these thoughts and keep his mind on the right track with constant reassurance and love. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice, still very quiet,

“Daddy? Can I have some juice?”

Castiel put down his spoon and walked to the fridge, he opened it and pulled out the only bottle of juice they had and frowned. 

“Is apple okay?”

Dean, still looking up from his coloring book replied in the affirmative. 

Castiel shook the juice and poured it into a sippy cup before handing it to Dean. Dean held the cup with both hands and took a few sips before popping it out of his mouth. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

“You are very welcome, Dean,” Cas replied. 

 

1234567890

Bathtime was a bust. Dean was still feeling shy at lunch, and pushed his food around his plate for a while before Castiel asked if he would like to be fed. Dean’s cheeks went ablaze, but he nodded. Castiel then began to cut the noodles and put little bites on the fork. He carefully brought the fork to Dean’s mouth and fed the boy. 

Once again, this was completely fine. Castiel didn’t mind babying Dean, especially if the boy was practically asking for it. There would just be no bath anytime soon. 

Castiel fed Dean at Dean’s pace, and the boy was finished rather quickly. A fresh cup of juice, a plate of spaghetti, and a quick wipe of the mouth and Dean was done. 

Now, the pair were playing. Dean loved hide and seek, and requested that they play after their lunch. Castiel obliged of course, after putting away the leftover food and the coloring supplies. 

They were a couple of rounds in and Castiel was currently “it.” He sensed that Dean had gone up the stairs to his bedroom and into his closet, but made a big show of walking up the stairs and wondering aloud where in the world his boy could be. 

Dean, on the other hand, was loving it. Now that they had played a couple of rounds his shyness from the morning was practically gone, and he was a giggling mess. He heard his Daddy coming up the stairs and quickly clapped a hand over his mouth to hush any laughter. He heard his bedroom door creak open and panicked for a second. Was that Daddy? 

“Dean…?” Cas said. 

Dean felt some relief at this. It was Daddy. Would he find him?

Dean could hear quiet footsteps before the closet door opened. There stood Castiel, smiling at Dean. He burst into a fit of laughter then, causing Cas to laugh a little in response. 

“Again! Again!” Dean said, before continuing, “I’m “it” this time!”

Castiel picked Dean up and spun him around out of the closet. 

“Okay, little one, you can be “it,”” Castiel agreed.

And with that Castiel set him down and left the room to hide. Dean controlled his giggles and began to count to ten. While he was counting though, he felt a familiar tug in his tummy. That was fine, he thought. He would find Daddy and ask him to take him to the potty.

He finished counting and then walked out of his bedroom. He pushed open the closet door, which happened to be the bathroom. His bladder ached, but he didn’t feel like he could go without Daddy. He felt too little. 

He pulled back the shower curtain, and no Daddy was to be found. He frowned and then felt another tug. He needed to go potty, now. He was a big boy and always went potty in the potty, and never ever had accidents. He would be fine until he found Daddy, he decided. 

He left the bathroom and walked down towards the other bedroom that was technically Daddy’s. Dean reached down and squeezed himself once, his anxiety building. 

“Daddy?” he called out a little shakily. This wasn’t very fun anymore, and Dean had to go really bad. How was he supposed to tell Daddy that, though? He was a big boy and he could hold it. 

 

But by the the time he got to the bedroom, he couldn’t hold still. He reached for the door and that’s when he felt it, just a little bit, leak down into his batman underwear. Dean gasped and took his hand off of the knob to reach down and grab himself again. He then reached the other hand up to touch the knob. 

It wasn’t enough, though. After the first little leak, it was over, he felt tinkle run down his legs. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He was going potty in his pants. 

Dean had never had an accident before, and had never even talked to Cas about it. It had never happened, and Dean had assumed it never would. He had no idea how Castiel would react. Cas liked to discuss the things they did before hand, in order to prepare. There was no way he would be prepared for this. 

By now, Dean felt it hit his foot. His heart literally skipped a beat, and his stomach dropped. Fuck. The carpet. 

Daddy was going to be so angry with him. Not only did he tinkle in his pants like a baby, but he got it all over the carpet too. Dean felt the tears rolling down his face, but refused to let his breath hitch. He need to stop crying, before Daddy got even more mad! 

Dean took a deep breath and stepped out of his little puddle, cringing at the squish beneath his feet. He then walked quietly to the stairs, ignoring the cooling pajama pants as he went. 

He took a couple of steps down before stopping, and letting out a cracked, 

“Daddy?”

“Dean?” Daddy said with concern in his voice. Dean then heard him come from his hiding spot and his footsteps toward the stairs.  
Dean wanted to run away and hide from his Daddy for the rest of forever, but he was frozen in fear. How mad was Daddy going to be? What if he gave him a spanking?

By now Castiel was half jogging up the stairs, eyes glued to the tear tracks on Dean’s face. Dean let out a whimper as he met eyes with his Daddy. Then Daddy’s head cocked to one side and he looked down at Dean’s legs. Dean burst into a fresh bout of tears. His eyes welled up so quickly he couldn’t see Castiel’s face. 

Dean felt two hands slip under his arms and he shut his eyes hard in panic. What was Daddy about to do? Dean tried to squirm away but Castiel just pulled him close. He then sat down on the staircase and pulled him into his lap. 

“Dean,” Castiel began.

“I’m sorry Daddy! I’m sorry! I’ll clean it up I promise!” Dean spit out in a panic. 

“Dean,” Castiel began again, “It’s okay. Daddy isn’t mad. You aren’t in trouble, and Daddy isn’t going to make his little boy clean anything up… But would you tell Daddy what happened?”

Through the tears, Dean said, 

“I had to go potty and I couldn’t find you and it just happened and I am so so sorry.” 

“It is okay little one. Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

“But… The carpet Daddy..,” Dean said looking up at Castiel. 

“The carpet will be fine Dean. You need to be cleaned first, okay?” 

Then Daddy lifted him up and brought him into the bathroom. Daddy carefully peeled off his wet clothes. Dean felt the tears still leaking down his face. Daddy wiped Dean’s eyes before guiding him gently to sit on the open toilet. 

“Finish going potty if you need to,” Daddy said softly before turning to turn on the bathtub. 

Dean sniffled as he pottied a little bit more. He was very upset. There was still a chance Castiel would punish him. Dean just wanted to be a good boy. 

“Dean, honey, you are a very good boy,” Castiel said seriously, turning around to face the half naked Dean sitting on the toilet. 

“You are Daddy’s good boy. You had an accident, but that’s okay, because accidents happen.”

“But Daddy I never had before accidents and we’ve never talked about it when I was big and I just-”

“Dean, it is okay, I promise,” Castiel began, lifting Dean into the bath. “When you are little, anything can happen. I know that, and I am okay with that. I want you to be as comfortable as possible when little. I’m sorry that I didn’t notice that you needed to go to the potty. I will assist you next time.”

Dean nodded.

“I know you did not enjoy having an accident today, but I know you enjoyed being a little smaller today. If you need to be younger, or just want to be younger, that is okay too, Dean. I will adjust to your needs accordingly. I enjoy this as much as you, little one.”

“I… I can be littler?” Dean asked hesitantly, almost in shock. 

“Yes,” Castiel said firmly. 

Dean stared in disbelief before nodding. He felt really little right now, but wasn’t sure how to express that. Hesitantly, he reached a hand up from the bath and brushed his thumb against the edge of his lip. Today was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Let me know what you think?


End file.
